Ciel's Strange Going Ons
by Danii-ness
Summary: Ciel's been acting strange, and being more cheering than normal. Sebastian gets worried and trys to do something about it. Some CeilxSebastian, not much though.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is the first fanfic I've put on here, so not to much critisizing. Anyway, review, please. And I own none of these characters, blah blah blah. And this is in Ciel's POV, so... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Strawberries<p>

"SEBASTIAN!" I yelled for my butler. I was hungry for some cake, and I couldn't find any in the kitchen. So I thought he'd be able to make me some.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen, "Yes? I believe you called for me."

"Yes! I want cake. So make some!" I pointed to the stove, hoping that'd make his cooking go quicker.

"But, we have cake."

"No we don't. I looked. We don't have any cake."

"Yes we do. It's right here." He opened a cupboard and pulled out one of those metal platters with those glass lids, and there was a half eaten cake.

"Well," I took a step towards Sebastian, "I want a _new _cake. And make it strawberry. I feel like eating strawberries! Strawberries are yummy!" I walked over to another cupboard. "Do we even have any strawberries?"

"Botchan? Are you feeling ill today? You seem a bit off." He set the platter down on a counter and step towards me.

"I'm… fine." I shook my head, as if coming out of some sort of trance. "Now. Where's my cake?"

"Right, I'll get on it." He started taking food out of the cupboards. I nodded and headed out of the kitchen, but stopped half-way through the door. I turned to face Sebastian. "Don't forget the strawberries! I need those!" I headed out the door

* * *

><p>So if you liked it, review, and 5 reveiws, I continue-ify this. And sorry for any grammerspelling wrongs .


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I said I'd do this chapter for 5 reviews, but I only got 3 -sad face-. Well, I was bored and decided to write the next chapter anyway.

Same as before, short and sweet and I own none of these characters. And this one's in Sebastian's POV ;D

Chapter 2: Frosting

I carried the plate with the strawberry cake down to Botchan's study. He's always in there doing work, or something.

I walked through the door, and looked around. "Botchan?" I stepped towards his desk. "Are you in here?"

He spun his chair to face me, and kicked his feet up onto the desk. "Do you have my cake, Sebastian?" I nodded as I held up the piece of cake.

"Great!" He jumped up from his desk and came towards me. He took the plate out of my hand and just looked down at it.

"Is something wrong, Botchan?"

"Yes." He looked back up at me. "There's only one piece."

"Well, yes. I suppose you're right. Would you like me to go get you another?" Just then, he took the piece of cake, and smashed it into my face, getting me covered in frosting and red strawberry juice.

"Yes, I would, Sebastian." He ran one of his fingers over my face and licked the frosting off his finger. "And go ahead and clean yourself up as well." He turned and went back to his desk.

I licked the frosting off my lips, then wiped the remaining off with a handkerchief. "Botchan? Are you certain there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes, I'm certain. I feel fine!" He crumpled up a paper that was on his desk. "Now, go get me my cake!" He threw the wad of paper at me, but missed by about a meter.

"Yes, my Lord." I bowed, and left the room.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review -nudge nudge- I'll write the next chapter~~~. 5 reviews. Hope I get them this time ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. I know I said if I got 5 reviews, but no one seems to review, and I get bored, so I'm not even going to ask for reviews. But go ahead if you want to. Also, I'm running dry with ideas. I'm happy to take some. This is also in Sebastian's POV. And I own none of these characters, or Kuroshitsuji. And to answer the question: "What's with the cake" I don't know… Cake's awesome, and yummy-ness. So I made Ceil want it. Now, ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Questions

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, wiping any remaining frosting off my face. Botchan's definitely acting strange today, he's never really craved anything. Well, besides sweets.

When I got into the kitchen, I took the rest of the cake on the platter, and headed back to Botchan's study. I didn't quite know if this behavior is a good thing or a bad thing, I suppose it's a bad thing since I can't think that any good can come from it.

I walked in through the study door, and placed the platter on his desk. "Here you are, Botchan."

He spun his chair around, and looked at the cake. "Mmm~!" He looked back up at me. "You know what? You never get to eat anything you cook." He looked back down at the cake "Well, unless I shove your face into it." He held out his hand, palm up. "Fork."

I pulled out a fork and placed it in his hand. He took a mouthful of cake, and swallowed it without chewing much. My eyes grew wide, trying to figure out what's wrong with my Botchan…

He looked up at me, "Hm?" I think he was trying to ask 'What?' But it was hard to tell with his mouth full.

"I'll just… Uh… Leave you to eat." I turned and head towards the door. Then something squishy hit the back of my head. I wiped the back of my head to see that _cake _had hit me. I turned to face Botchan. He swallowed what was left in his mouth, "You can't go yet!"

"Botchan? May I ask you why you threw a piece of cake at me?"

"No, you can't!" He wiped his mouth, then stood up and walked towards me.

"May I ask something else then?"

"No. No questioning!" When he reached me, he poked my chest, then pointed to the cake. "I've never seen you eat. Do you ever eat anything, besides souls, of couse?"

"Yes. I do."

"Do you eat normal food?"

"Botchan, why are you asking these sort of questions?"

"I SAID NO ASKING QUESTIONS!" He sighed and headed back to his desk. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, Botchan?"

"Would you like some cake?" He held up the platter.

"Uh…" I only looked at him, wondering what answer I should give him.

"Well? Would you?"

"No thank you. I don't need any." I turned to walk out the door. Then I heard him chuckle. I turned back to look at him. "Is something funny?"

He pointed to me. "You still have cake on the back of your head."

I rolled my eyes, and headed out.

Hope you enjoyed! I want to put Grelle somewhere in here. But I don't know where… Ideas! I needs me some ideas! Well, review, and look forward to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this took so long. I was on vacation, and didn't have access to the internets… SO here's chapter 4 xP… This is in Ciel's POV this time… Enjoy^u^

Chapter 4: Day Off

"Botchan, it's time to wake up." My butler came into my room and opened the blinds. It's always so early when he wakes me up.

"Urg…" I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Today's my day off. Isn't it?"

"No. Yesterday was your day off." He handed me a cup of tea.

"Yesterday But today's Wednesday."

"No, that was yesterday." I took the cup of tea, without drinking any of it. "Is there something wrong, botchan?"

"Uh, Sebastian. What exactly _happened _yesterday?" He twisted me on the bed, making me sit on the edge of it.

"Do you truly not remember?" He unbuttoned my night shirt, and replaced it with my everyday dress shirt.

"No. I don't." He He put my shorts on, then my socks.

"Well, you were asking for cake the whole day. Then you passed out at four o'clock in the afternoon." He put my shoes on, then my jacket.

"I was asking for cake?" I stood up, put my eye patch on, then my ring.

"Yes, botchan. Strawberry cake to be precise."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, botchan?"

Did you do anything to my memory?" He only looked at me in surprise. "Well?"

"Botchan, I can assure you, that I have done nothing to your memory."

Sorry that it's short… I couldn't think how to continue-ify my last chapter. I'm still open for suggestions… -nudge, nudge- Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter should be posted soon. –winky face-


	5. Chapter 5

Heyz~~! I'm back wif chapewr fwive! Sorry, I'm being annoying… Translation: I'm back with chapter 5! YAY! Alright. I tried to make this one longer… ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Smiles

I sat at my desk, staring at paperwork, but I just couldn't concentrate. I've lost my memory enough already, I don't need to forget anything else!

Sebastian walked into my study, pushing a metal cart with my tea.

"I've prepared your afternoon tea, botchan." He poured tea from the tea pot, and handed me the cup.

"Sebastian? Tell me _everything _that happened yesterday."

"I'm sorry, botchan. But even I don't quite know what happened." He turned to leave, an dI only watched him.

"Wait!" That stopped him.

"Yes, botchan?" He turned to face me.

"Uh…" I looked around for an excuse to keep him here. When I couldn't find anything, I sighed and looked down at the desk. "Can you just stay here with me? It might help me concentrate or something…"

He cocked his head, and smirked. "You're having a hard time concentrating?"

I awkwardly nodded, not looking up at him.

"Well, maybe you need to get out of this small space of a study?" I looked up, his smirk had grown into more of a devious smile.

"Uh… No. I need to get this done. If you won't stay then go ahead and go… Uh… Clean something..?"

"You want me to clean _something,_ botchan? Being quite vague today, are we?" His smile stayed the same, as well as his position.

"Go away, Sebastian!" I picked up a pencil, and tried to do my paperwork again.

He put his hand to his chest, "Yes, my Lord." He turned, and left out the door.

Okay, I tried… Is that too much dialogue? I couldn't think of much else. Anyway, review, and look forward to Chapter 6 x


End file.
